Content providers, such as providers of cable television programs or videos provided via the Internet, may utilize a video publishing system. The video publishing system publishes content from the content providers to a media portal, such as by providing episodic content over the Internet. The video publishing system can also insert advertisement content from third parties into content provided by the content provider.
A content provider may be responsible for multiple feeds of electronic content, such as different television shows. The content provider may employ multiple entities responsible for publishing the content via the media portal. The content provider may also employ multiple entities responsible for moderating the content published via the media portal. Moderator entities can ensure that content does not include objectionable material, complies with copyright laws, has an acceptable level quality, or complies with other criteria for publishing content via the media portal.
Prior solutions for managing moderation of media content published to a media portal involve global access control. For example, a global access control policy can allow an episode of electronic content by any entity or can bar an episode of electronic content by any entity. Such solutions fail to provide flexible access control customized to specific entities or specific groups or entities.